


No Place Like Home

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a love poem. Xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

Skin as golden as the sun.  
Her eyes are two black holes,  
pulling me in and wearing me out.  
The touch of her fingertips is light as air.  
I run my fingers through her dark brown ringlets as she runs through my mind.  
When I am with her, I am nothing.  
And yet, I am everything.  
I am free as a bird.  
I am confident, I am special.  
She makes me feel like I belong.  
She makes me forget that Loneliness is my best friend.  
When I am with her, I am home.  
She is my destination.  
When I am without her, I click my ruby reds.  
There's no place like home,  
There's no place like home,  
There's no place like home...


End file.
